the speedster with a song
by jtcr
Summary: wally has a secret that he has been keeping for quite a while however he doesnt want the rest of the league to find out. but we all know that artemis will stop at nothing to find out what it is. spitfire. WARNING I MEAN NO HARM TO ANY PEOPLE WHO ARE EMO.
1. Chapter 1

The speedster who has a song

A/n first young justice fic flame if you want won't hurt my feelings. This is a spitfire.

Also it happens after the first mission with Artemis and the magic episode.

Started 10/26/11

Chapter one

Wally was getting nervous they had to hurry up and get this mission over with. If they didn't he would be late. Unfortunately he couldn't tell them exactly why but he could get them to hurry up.

"Guys we need to hurry this up" he said to them as he dodged another of those stupid annoying little darts thrown by some dude who called himself dart master.

"Oh yeah and why is that Baywatch," Artemis spat at him while dodging one of them as well. This guy seemed to be able to throw twenty darts at a time all covered in poison.

"W-w-w-well you see I have a-a-a-a uh previously scheduled engagement and if im late I will be in trouble." He stuttered forgetting to add an insult. He was upset with her because she had replaced speedy err I mean red arrow.

"So a date?" robin asked as he two dodged one of the darts.

"Yeah that's it but can we talk about this afterwards?" they all murmured their assent and kid flash decided to super speed. He zoomed towards the dude with the bad name and punched him in the face once and he was out.

"Huh glass jaw," he said then looked at his watch and realized he had five minutes before he was late.

"SHIT," he exclaimed the others looked at him oddly, "hey see you guys back at the cave later if I am late I will be killed gotta go bye." And with that he speed off ignoring their varied expressions at his sudden departure.

"Kid Flash has a date? Even though I have only known him for a short time I didn't think a girl would willingly go out with him." Artemis said confused. The boy had hated her from the get go something about replacing speedy, so she hated him in return.

"Well he usually does scare the girls off but that doesn't mean he can't find one." Robin said in his friend's defense a little ticked.

"Well I can honestly say that I did not expect this day to come. Especially considering how he is constantly flirting with Megan." Kaldur said a bit bemused at his teammate's sudden departure. Then Megan snapped her fingers and said.

"Hello Megan," (A/n I shuddered while writing that you know) "lets all go in the ship and follow him then we can see who he is going out with." She said to which the others eagerly agreed to. Then they all loaded up into the ship.

As kid flash sped towards happy harbor to get to his job on time he looked behind him and saw an air distortion in the shape of the ship megs had.

Inside the ship

"It was a good idea to turn on the cloaking device but do you think he can see us," Artemis asked a little worried because she saw kid flash speed up.

"Well it is possible because just because we are cloaked doesn't mean that we are invisible you know." Megan said as she two noticed him speed up. So she sped up in turn.

'Damn it' he thought 'I really need to learn how to control the speed force. I haven't even been able to get up to the speed of sound yet and that ship can easily keep up with me. Oh well I will just ask Barry and jay the next time I see them. In the meantime I have to loose these guys.' Done thinking he suddenly and without warning turned sharply to the left causing the ship to go straight past him.

"Damn he went left hurry Megan and go after him." Artemis shouted. She was clearly surprised at how easily he could turn seeing as they were going at least 450 miles per hour.

"I know but this ship can only go up to 500 mph we are pushing her right now and we can't turn on a dime," Megan said calmly. They watched as kid just kept turning and he had somehow managed to create a blur of red and yellow everywhere and then the blur vanished leaving them with no clue as to where he went. They all sighed and decided to head back to base. After they landed in the hangar they all went to the rec room and decided to stick around and wait for kid flash to come back.

After kid flash had lost them he breathed a sigh of relief and super changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. Then he folded his costume into the flash ring. It was a special ring that used a chemical to make clothes fold more than they should. It was yellow with a white face and a yellow lightning bolt on it. He smiled as he walked in the front door of his job: the Happy Harbor Karaoke Grill. He had worked here for the last couple of weeks every night. The Grill would have semi professional singers perform every night however that changed when ha had sang and he was given the position every night. As he walked in he was greeted by his boss who was looking incredibly flustered then relieved after he saw Wally.

"Oh Wally thank god you are here they are chanting your name you know they are all excited to hear you sing you know can you hear them." All of a sudden Wally did hear them chanting Wally over and over again. This caused him to smile as he high fived the bouncer and his boss. Then he went over and took the stage. The crowd cheered even more when they saw him. He grinned and raised his hands.

"All right how is everyone doing to night?" he got a whooo in return. "Well I guess that is a good huh?" he chuckled as did everyone else. "Well I guess I will sing red solo cup before the voting starts because you always want me to sing it so I am going to make it my opening all right." Another cheer. "All right who in here prefers drinking glass to platstic?" all but one widely did not raise their hands they knew what would happen if they did. One man did though causing the hidden speedster to grin.

"Now red solo cup is the best receptical

For barbecues tail gates fairs and festivals

And you sir do not have a pair of testicles" he sang while pointing at the dude who had raised his hand while making exaggerated hand gestures causing everyone to laugh.

"if you prefer drinking from glass

Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable

And in 14 years they are decomposable

And unlike my home they are not forclosable

Freddy mac can kiss my ass" this got a lugh from everyone.

"whoo

Red solo cup I fill you up

Lets have a party lets have a party

I love you red solo cup

I fill you up

Proceed to party proceed to party

Now I really love how your easy to stack

But I really hate how your easy to crack

Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack

Well that my friends is quite yucky

But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten

Admiring how sharply my first name is written

On you with a sharpie when I get to hittin'

When I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky" a lot of the teenage girls giggled at this because he was quite muscular after all. (A/n most of the crowd are teenagers.)

"red solo cup, I fill you up

Lets have a party, lets have a party

I love you red solo cup I lift you up

Proceed to party, proceed to party

Now I've seen you blue and I've seen you in yellow but only you red will do for this fellow"

The song continued and he sang at the requests of the audience 'made in America' , 'kiss my country ass' 'lets don't call it a night' and many others. So by the tim he was done and left it was 11:30 and he had got there at 9:00.

Once he got back to the mountain he went into the kitchen completely tired from his performance and his walk. When he got to the kitchen slash rec room he turned on the lights for the kitchen only and opened the fridge. As he looked around he heard a voice say.

"Just where have you been Wally?"

a/n I know it is short but it is just an intro and I suggest you all look up the song red solo cup by toby keith. Any questions about the speed force please ask me in a review and I will answer next chapter unless they are signed.


	2. the secret is almost out

Chapter two

A/n I don't own young justice but am working on it. Also please review I accept anonymous reviews okay. Shout out to the crazy veve for being the first to review. Have a cookie.

Started 10/27/11

"And just where have you been?" Artemis questioned from behind him. Wally muttered crap under his breath and then banged his head on the ceiling of the fridge. Wally came out of the fridge rubbing the back of his head. His thoughts were running a mile a minute as he stood straight up.

"Well like I said I had a date tonight." He said hoping it would be enough and that they wouldn't question it. Unfortunately they all raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief.

"Dude its midnight you know twelve at night?" robin accused and questioned him at the same time. Wally was getting a bit more nervous, especially with Megan's next question.

"Whose the lucky girl Wally," she questioned curiously and causing him to sweat. It also didn't help that he thought she was so sweet that he couldn't deny her anything. And she was also smoking freaking hot which did not help at all.

"Uhmm her name is Sarah." He replied simply hoping that would be enough.

"Is she pretty." Megan asked still curious. Wally realized that he was going to have to create a whole person in order to get out of this.

"You guys want to know exactly what she looks like huh?" they all just nodded causing him to sigh and run a hand through his hair, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

"All right her name is Sarah, she is pretty, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, and a very nice tan. There is that enough for you guys?" 'Please be enough please, please, please be enough,' he thought mentally.

"What is she like?" Robin asked with a smirk. This gave Wally the feeling that he knew that he was lying. He hated that about his best friend he was too smart.

"Well she is very nice and she is rarely abusive, and she isn't emo like that one chick Brandy Brazie. Remember her? In fact Sarah is the complete opposite of her." He finished and put a dreamy smile on his face which only robin could tell was faked.

"Who's this Brandy person?" Artemis asked. She had obviously never heard of Brandy. In fact the only ones who knew about her were Wally and robin.

"She was my ex from a while back. She was quick to hit me, and she cut herself, and loved the color black way more than anyone should." Wally replied off handedly.

"All right Wally I'm bored with this charade I know you did not go out with a Sarah, because you just made her up." Robin said with that stupid smirk of his. "now where were you really today?" the others looked at Wally with narrowed eyes, While he just sighed getting more pissed by the moment.

"FINE I wasn't on a date all right but I don't see why I have to tell you anything," he yelled at robin.

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR BEST, AND PRETTY MUCH ONLY FRIEND," robin yelled back and they both began glaring at each other with such an intensity that would have made the bat a bit nervous.

"OH YEAH, WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE PLENTY OF FRIENDS ALL RIGHT. THERE ARE QUITE A FEW OF THEM AT MY SCHOOL AND THEN THE TEAM HERE. WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU WHEN I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.?"

"WHY IS THIS SUCH A BIG DEAL THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T."

"WHY?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP BUGGING ME UNTIL I TELL YOU?"

"YES."

"FINE I WILL TELL YOU." He took a deep breath and began trying to calm himself down. He looked around the room and saw that they were all staring at him in shock. They were used to him being happy go lucky, and never being angry, except with Artemis. When he felt he was calm enough he began talking again. "All right rob was right I didn't have a date tonight, I was at my job over at the Happy Harbor Karaoke Palace, all right." That said he started to turn around when Artemis stopped him by saying;

"Why was that such a big deal Baywatch?" she was obviously confused at this, for there was no shame in having a job.

"Well I didn't want you guys to know because if you did you would come bug me and I wouldn't be able to concentrate." Which was true these guys would never leave him alone once they found out.

"When is your next shift?" Kaldur asked. He and the rest were thinking that he was a waiter or something. Which would explain why he was so embarrassed.

"Why?" Wally asked. He did not want them to come after all they would embarrass the hell out of him.

"So that we may come and see you, as well as to build a sense of camaraderie." Kaldur replied. Wally sighed knowing that there was no way out of this now.

"I have a shift every night starting at nine. I have had this shift and job for three weeks now." They were shocked to hear that he had managed to keep this a secret from them for so long.

"We will all be there, and before you say anything, no there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." Kaldur said going into leader mode at the end there. Causing Wally to sigh in defeat and walk over to one of the couches, and lay down with a muttered fine. After a second or two every one else went back to there hometowns and kid flash followed them as well.

The next day about 8:30 place mount justice rec room.

Wally was really nervous, he was pretty sure they thought he was a waiter or something. He knew that after tonight they were going to make fun of him till the cows came home. He gave a monumental sigh and got his jeans and stuff on. Once he was done he started to walk toward the exit. However he was stopped by a voice.

"Just were do you think your going west?" Artemis asked accusingly.

"I have to walk there you know and it takes a bit to get there you know." He said with a sigh, "I also need to get there five minutes early today. So you guys have about five minutes before you have to start walking." With that he turned and started walking again while Artemis ran to tell the rest of the team to get ready to move out in five.

Time skip no jutsu 25 minutes

As Wally approached his job he saw a big sign that said 'Wally WEST PERFORMING TONIGHT.' Needless to say he started sweating at the sign. He ran at the speed of a normal human to his boss. His boss saw him and proceeded to grin.

"Wally how are you doing?"

"What the hell is with that sign." He replied angrily while pointing at the offending sign.

"Oh that well it is so that every one will know when you are performing.

Chapter done

Finished 10/29/11

Sorry if it is short but inspiration ran out of me. Hey if you wanna song in here just pm me or leave it in a review I read them all.


End file.
